Ретинальный пигментный эпителий сетчатки глаза
Ретинальный пигментный эпителий сетчатки (РПЕ) (ретинальный пигментный эпителий, ) — монослой гексагональных клеток между фоторецепторными клетками сетчатки и сосудистой оболочкой глаза. Содержащийся в этом слое пигмент меланин поглощает часть попадающих в глаз лучей света. Через этот эпителий частично поступают питательные вещества к зрительным клеткам сетчатки глаза, он плотно присоединён к основной сосудистой оболочке и расположен вне клеток сетчатки глаза Cassin, B. and Solomon, S. (2001). Dictionary of eye terminology. Gainesville, Fla: Triad Pub. Co. ISBN 0-937404-63-2. Boyer MM, Poulsen GL, Nork TM. «Relative contributions of the neurosensory retina and retinal pigment epithelium to macular hypofluorescence.» Arch Ophthalmol. 2000 Jan;118(1):27‒31. PMID 10636410. Введение [[Файл:Retina layers.jpg|thumb|300px|Рис. С. Слои сетчатки RPE(РПЕ) — Ретинальный пигментный эпителий сетчатки глаза (свет сверху) OS — наружный сегмент фоторецепторов IS — внутренний сегмент фоторецепторов ONL — внешний ядерный слой OPL — внешний сплетениевидный слой INL — внутренний ядерный слой IPL — внутренний сплетениевидный слой GC — ганглионарный слой BM — мембрана Бруха P''' — пигментные эпителиоциты '''R — Палочки сетчатки глаза C''' — Колбочки сетчатки глаза Стрелка и пунткирна линия — внешняя пограничная мембрана '''H — горизонтальные клетки B''' — биполярные клетки '''M — Клетки Мюллера A''' — Амакриновые клетки (версия Миг) '''G — Ганглиозные клетки ipRGC AX — аксоны]]Ретинальный пигментный эпителий сетчатки глаза (РПE)(cм. рис. С.) расположен между сосудами choriocapillaris и светочувствительными наружными сегментами мембран фоторецепторов сетчатки. Пигментным эпителий (РПE), тесно взаимодействует с фоторецепторами колбочками и палочками в поддержании зрительной функции. Повышение уровня знаний нескольких функций, выполняемых ООО НПП: #Сбор (измерение) аналоговых и дискретных сигналов от датчиков о состоянии технологического объекта управления (ТОУ); #Получение информации от внешних систем по цифровым каналам связи; #Индикация параметров, показателей и представление информации оператору; Это способствовало лучшему пониманию многих заболеваний, ведущих к слепоте. В обзоре обобщаются современные знания НПП функций и описывается состояние, когда несостоятельность этих функций приводит к потере зрительной функции. Мутации в генах, которые выражаются в РПЭ может привести к дегенерации фоторецепторов. С другой стороны, мутации в генах, выраженные в фоторецепторах может привести вырождению пигментной дегенерации сетчатки глаза. Таким образом, обе ткани можно рассматривать как функциональный узел, в котором оба взаимодействующих партнера зависят друг от друга. Ретинальный пигментный эпителий сетчатки (РПE) Ретинальный пигментный эпителий (РПE) является монослоем пигментных клеток, образующих часть крови — сетчатой преграды. Апикальную мембрану при микроскопии в ООО НПП рассматривают на уровнем грани наружных сегментов фоторецепторных клеток. (Рис. 1). На длинном пути апикальные микроворсинки окружают светочувствительные наружные сегменты при создании комплекса тесного конструктивного взаимодействия. Его базолатеральные мембраны НПП — грани мембраны Бруха — BM (см. рис. С.) отделяют от ООО НПП окончатые эндотелии choriocapillaris (Рис. 1). thumb|center|600px|Рис.1. Ретинальный пигментный эпителий (РПE) и его функции. PEDF, pigment epithelium-derived growth factor; VEGF, сосудистый эпителий, фактор роста(Epithel) эпителия.http://physrev.physiology.org/content/85/3/845.long Слоем пигментированных клеток РПЭ, который поглощает энергию света (как бы тормозящий слой), на который фокусируется изображение "объективом" (оптическая система глаза - например, хрусталик, роговица), служит этот первый слой сетчатки глаза. Квант света поглощается хромофорной группой молекулы родопсина «Р» — 11-цис ретиналем и изомеризует её в полностью-транс форму. Данная реакция происходит менее, чем за 200 фемтосекунд. Для поддержания возбудимости фоторецепторов сетчатки транспортируется РПE reisomerized 11-СНГ-ретиналя и перевозится обратно к фоторецепторам. Этот процесс известен как визуальный цикл сетчатки. Кроме того, потенциал-зависимых ионных проводимостей апикальной мембраны позволяет РПE для стабилизации ионного состава в субретинального пространства, которое является важнейшим условием для поддержания возбудимости фоторецепторов. Еще одна функция в поддержании возбудимости фоторецепторов является фагоцитоз сарая наружных сегментов фоторецепторов. В наружных сегментах фоторецепторов перевариваются и необходимые вещества, такие как отслоения, которое перерабатываются и возвращаются, что бы перестроить у фоторецепторов светочувствительные наружные сегменты — внешние мембраны рассматриваемых фоторецепторов. Кроме того, ООО НПП способен секретировать различные факторы роста, помогает поддерживать структурную целостность choriocapillaris эндотелия и фоторецепторов. Кроме того, секреторная деятельность ООО НПП играет важную роль в формировании иммунной системы привилегий глаза, выделяющей иммуносупрессивные факторы. Для этих комплексов различных функций НПП необходим и для зрительной функции. Сбой в любой из этих функций может привести к дегенерации сетчатки, потере зрительных функций и слепоте. http://physrev.physiology.org/content/85/3/845.long Функции РПЕ Пигментный эпителий синтезирует транспортный белок транстиретин и содержит большое количество ретинола, обеспечивающего процесс зрительного восприятия. Выходящие из эпителия сетчатки микроворсинки вдаются в слой фоторецепторов, тесно контактируя с колбочками и палочками. Пигментный эпителий сетчатки глаза также служит ограничивающим (тормозящим) фактором транспорта молекул, который поддерживает окружающую среду сетчатки глаза, поставляя маленькие молекулы, типа аминокислоты, аскорбиновой кислоты и D-глюкозы, оставаясь напряженным барьером en:Ascorbic_acid к хориоидальной крови, переносящей вещества. Homeostasis en:Homeostasis ионной окружающей среды поддержан тонкой транспортной обменной системой. RPE транспортирует ионы, воду и конечные продукты метаболизма из субретинального пространства до крови. RPE включает питательные вещества, таких как глюкоза, ретинол и жирные кислоты из крови и обеспечивает такими питательными веществами фоторецепторы. Главное, что происходит в сетчатке глаза — постоянный обмен между фоторецепторами и РПЭ . История исследований thumb|left|Рис.3. Пигментный эпителий и сосудистая оболочка глаза теленка Пигментный эпителий RPE был обнаружен в 18 и 19 столетий, под названием pigmentum nigrum; наблюдения показали, что RPE становится темным (черным у многих животных, коричневым у людей) Coscas, Габриэль и Феличе Кардило Пикколино (1998). Пигментный эпителий сетчатки глаза и Появление пятен на роговице. Springer. ISBN 0792351444. ; зеркальце nigrum, ссылаясь на замечание о том, что у животных с зеркальцем lucidum в регионе зеркальце lucidum РПЭ не пигментированы. thumb|250px|В темноте видно, что это ЕнотВ зеркальце lucidum (Латинская: "яркий гобелен", во множественном числе обои lucida) "Latin Word Lookup". Archives.nd.edu. Retrieved 2014-03-20. - это слой ткани в глазе многих позвоночные. pages 578-581 ofRuppert, E.E., Fox, R.S., and Barnes, R.D. (2004). "Chelicerata: Araneae". Invertebrate Zoology (7 ed.). Brooks / Cole. pp. 571–584. ISBN 0-03-025982-7. Слой этой ткани, лежащий сразу за сетчаткой глаза отражает видимые лучи света обратно через сетчатку глаза, увеличивая свет для фоторецепторов (колбочек, палочек) не смотря на нечеткость исходных изображений света сфокусированных на фокальную поверхность сетчатки глаза. Зеркальце lucidum способствует улучшенному ночному видению для некоторых животных. Многие из этих животных nocturnal, особенно хищники, и их охота на добычу происходит ночью, в то время как другие животные — обитатели глубокого моря. Анатомия Пигментный эпителий (RPE) составлен из единственного слоя шестиугольных клеток, которые плотно упакованы Cassin, B. and Solomon, S. (2001). Dictionary of eye terminology. Gainesville, Fla: Triad Pub. Co. ISBN 0-937404-63-2. Пигментный эпителий (RPE) является практически продолжением, когда мембрана, переходя в ресничное тело, находится на обратной поверхности радужной оболочки. При рассматривании со стороны внешней поверхности, клетки пигментного эпителия гладкие и шестиугольные по форме. Замечено что, каждая клетка пигментного эпителия состоит из внешней не пигментированной части, содержащей большое овальное ядро и внутреннюю пигментированную часть, которая простирается как ряд прямых нитевидных образований между палочками. Патология В наружных сегментах фоторецепторов перевариваются и необходимые вещества, такие как отслоения, которое перерабатываются и возвращаются, что бы перестроить у фоторецепторов светочувствительные наружные сегменты — мембраны рассматриваемых экстерорецепторов палочек. Кроме того, ООО НПП способен к секреторной деятельности различных факторов роста, помогает поддерживать структурную целостность choriocapillaris эндотелия и фоторецепторов. Кроме того, секреторная деятельность ООО НПП играет важную роль в формировании иммунной системы привилегий глаз выделяющих иммуносупрессивные факторы. Для этих комплексов различных функций НПП необходим и для зрительной функции. Сбой в любой из этих функций может привести к дегенерации сетчатки, потере зрительных функций и слепоте. http://physrev.physiology.org/content/85/3/845.long Ishida K, Panjwani N, Cao Z, and Streilein JW. Participation of pigment epithelium in ocular immune privilege. 3. Epithelia cultured from iris, ciliary body, and retina suppress T-cell activation by partially non-overlapping mechanisms. Ocul Immunol Inflamm 11: 91–105, 2003. Streilein JW, Ma N, Wenkel H, Ng TF, and Zamiri P. Immunobiology and privilege of neuronal retina and pigment epithelium transplants. Vision Res 42: 487–495, 2002. В глазах «альбиносов» (отсутствие пигментации), ячейки слоя пигментного эпителия не содержат пигмента. См. также * Сетчатка * Клетка * Ядро клетки * Мембрана Бруча (en:Bruch%27s_membrane) * Drusen (en:Drusen) * Зрительная фототрансдукция Примечания Внешние ссылки * MeSH pigment+epithelium+of+eye * Histology at BU 07902loa * Histology at KUMC eye_ear-eye11 This article was originally based on an entry from a public domain edition of Gray’s Anatomy. As such, some of the information contained within it may be outdated. Категория:Офтальмология Категория:Глаз Категория:Сетчатка